Pillows and Blankets
◄ Pillows and Blankets ► Diretor : Tristram Shapeero - Roteirista : Andy Bobrow -'Exibido' : 5 de Abril de 2012 - Temporada : Três Episódio : Quatorze Resumo : Uma equipe de documentário capta uma guerra civil de travesseiro e cobertor no campus de Greendale. História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px End Tag Troy e Abed estão tendo fazer com que a Greendale Campus Television não seja cancelada. Curiosidades *Esta é uma continuação direta do episódio anterior Digital Exploration of Interior Design *Em 2007, o escritor deste episódio, Andy Bobrow, escreveu, produziu e dirigiu um curta-metragem de 10 minutos chamado "The Old Negro Space Program ". Foi um documentário , narrando as lutas dos astronautas negros excluídos da NASA e a formação de seu próprio grupo chamado NASSA. Ele, mais tarde se tornou a inspiração para este episódio. *A história passada do grupo de estudo é abordado brevemente pelo narrador do documentário. O desejo de Annie para ser uma administradora de saúde também é mencionado que é algo que ela mesma tinha declarado em " Mixology Certification ". *Os registros médicos de Pierce incluem "pernas quebradas; analgésicos" em 4 de Nov de 2010. Este é sobre os eventos da segunda temporada,onde no episódio "Aerodynamics of Gender ", ele saltou e quebrou as suas pernas no trampolim . *Troy pronuncia a palavra " ultimato " como " ultomate "("all tomato",em ingles). *De acordo com os registros médicos de Pierce, a data dos acontecimentos deste episódio é 01 de abril, o fim de semana antes deste episódio ter ido ao ar. No entanto, de acordo com o texto de Shirley a seu marido, a data é 20 de março, possivelmente, a data que iria ter sido exibido se não fosse o hiato. Referências *O narrador do documentário é o ator Keith David , que fez dublagens para documentários de Ken Burns antes. Ele nunca é mostrado na tela, mas Jeff fala com ele durante sua narração. Ele o reconhece como o ator Keith David. Certa vez, ele estrelou o seriado The Cape que foi mencionado em Paradigms of Human Memory. No entanto, Keith David nega a Jeff que ele tinha sido no show.Keith David mais tarde,iria entrar na sexta temporada como Elroy. *O criador da série Dan Harmon foi utilizado para a pintura do Inglês Memorial. *Bastardos Changlourios é uma referência a Bastardos Inglorios. *Um Bastardo Changlourio diz: "Vocês, como travesseiros? Como é você com estes travesseiros?" enquanto esmurra um estudante. Dan Harmon tem afirmado repetidamente o seu desagrado do filme Good Will Hunting e fala " Do you like apples? " em particular. *Na end tag,Troy e Abed pedem doações, explicando que a programação de Greendale está em perigo de ser cancelado. Community tem lutado com a audiência ao longo de sua exebição na NBC levando a perguntas, na época, se haveria uma quarta temporada. *A franquia Rambo é mencionado junto com os títulos confusos de cada sequencia. *O nome do Médico de Pierce é o Dr. Rosen Rosen, que é um dos nomes falsos que Chevy Chase usa no filme Fletch . *Alguém tentou, sem sucesso, obter Tom Hanks para narrar o documentário. Recepção O episódio foi assistido por 3,00 milhões de telespectadores americanos e ganhou uma classificação de 1.3 entre 18-49 anos. Este foi um ponto baixo na série, embora fosse um dos programas mais bem cotados da NBC na noite. O episódio foi extremamente bem recebido pela critica,Robert Canning de IGN deu ao episódio 10 de 10, chamando-a de "episódio espetacular,com uma referência da cultura pop de uma forma que não só forneceu risos, mas uma história bem contada com o coração." Barry Hertz do National Post disse que "em um triunfo da edição, nós ganhamos uma paródia exemplar da forma documental frequentemente ridicularizado, mas um episódio revelador e gratificante de Community em si, completo com a caracterização forte,. " Tim Surette do TV.com aplaudiu os papéis dos personagens no episódio, dizendo" Houve atenção suficiente para se certificar de que cada personagem tinha um grande papel na guerra mesmo embora a maior parte do episódio foi apenas de apresentação. e no centro de tudo isso, tudo o que queria era Troy e Abed, eventualmente, fazer as pazes. " Jenn Lee de BuddyTV disse:" Enquanto não foi um episódio inteiramente dramático " Pillows and Blankets" não carrega o mesmo tom como um típico episódio de Community ". Galeria Troy in Blanketsburg.jpg Shirley Pillow Town.jpg Pierce has a plan.jpg Pillow Man takes on the Basterds.jpg Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Terceira Temporada Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Abed Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Troy Categoria:Episódios Documentários Categoria:Episódios de Duas Partes